


Bloody Radio Snippet - Guit's Past

by AbsoluteSpoon



Category: Okegom, Okegom Roleplay
Genre: F/M, Incest, Multi, Other, some oofy stuff here, sorry lads - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-17 12:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16516433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteSpoon/pseuds/AbsoluteSpoon
Summary: Guit never really had anything about her before being an adult, so... I made something for her. This is taken from a much larger story taking place during a Bloody Radio interview that I've been planning on finishing for like a month now, but am too lazy to finish. I took this specific part out because it was one of the one's I was most interested in writing, so here it is!By the way, just like the actual proper story, this does also show in a bit more detail the friendship between Met and Sieg.





	Bloody Radio Snippet - Guit's Past

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnaOkegom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOkegom/gifts).



> Again, there's no real beginning or end for this one, it kind of just starts and then at the end, well... Ends (no shit sherlock). Sorry for that.

Sieg: Guit was completely different when she was younger, actually... You'd be quite surprised. Ahah, and I'm sure she'll be annoyed at me for talking about all this on the show... But, too bad! I'm her father, she'll just have to deal with it.

Met: Well, why don't we just start with something basic? Liiike, what was she like at home? I mean, when I've seen you two together you've seemed really close, so, surely at home was fine!

Sieg: Yeah, it was alright, I guess... And Guit herself, she was... Good, for the most part, but, admittedly she could be a pain in the ass. For example, from about the age of, I'd say probably eight years old, and all the way up to even today, she just will not listen to her mother, Satanica. It started with just little things, like trying to annoy her, and not doing as she asked, but I'd say it's probably gotten to the point now where it's as if she completely despises Satanica.

Met: Oh, okay, never mind what I said then. It sounds tougher than I had imagined. Oooh, what about the in-between, though? How bad was it then?

Sieg: I'd say they probably argued about everything, no matter how small said thing was... Guit would always manage to drag me into it somehow, too, trying to make me agree with her, and, as you know, my relationship with Satanica wasn't exactly, well, consensual, in the beginning, so I had to be careful with everything I said to her, and so it was incredibly worrying... But, she was just a kid then, so I guess I can't really be mad at her for it... Oh, that was another thing, and one that I was actually grateful for, too... Whenever Satanica would try and do something to me, Guit would normally intervene and defend me, and while she was only a kid, Satanica didn't want to upset her, so it usually actually helped.

Met: Ahah, saved by an eight year old... You weakling! Ahem, anyway, when you said earlier that Guit practically despises Satanica, what did you mean, exactly? Like, I knew from what you told me and the others that it was tense, but on not on that kind of level!

Sieg: Ahh... W-Well first off, I won't be able to give everything exactly, since if I did they'd both probably kill me as soon as I left here, but... To give an example, Guit has once thrown Satanica through a window while Satanica was in a trash can, having been thrown in from her wheelchair by Refi, and on numerous accounts has made death threats to Satanica, l-luckily never acting on them, however.

Met: So overall she had quite the troubled childhood home life, then?

Sieg: Yeah, I guess you could say that... Outside wasn't too good, either.

Met: Wait, really? Why not? I would've thought being the daughter of the Devil herself would make Guit quite popular.

Sieg: You'd think that, but it was quite the opposite, actually. In school, and yes, I made her go to the school, she was too shy to talk to anyone, so she was alone a lot of the time, or that's what she told me, anyway. But there were these two boys, I think their names were Chikemuri and Jork, who talked to Guit. As far as I know, they were her only friends throughout school, so she spent practically all of everyday hanging around with them whenever she could.

Met: Are they all still friends at least? They sound pretty inseparable to me!

Sieg: I'm not sure, actually... I haven't seen them together since she was in school, but I never heard anything about them falling out with each other, either. Guit is a LOT less shy nowadays, but she still isn't really the type of person that approaches strangers, so, m-meaning no offence here, I wouldn't be surprised if they were still two of her only few friends.

Met: Wow Sieg... That must be quite a harsh thing for Guit to hear from her own father.

Sieg: N-No, I just meant she's never been v-very social, is all...

Met: Oh my god, and now you're calling her anti-social! You're so bad sometimes, you know that?

Sieg: Agh, that's n-not what I mean, Met!

Met: Ahah, alright, alright, calm down, I'm just messing with you is all!

Sieg: Y-You, were... Ahh, r-right, of course...

Met: Eheh, you're really easy to tease, you know?

Sieg: T-That's, not, t-true...

Met: Aw, now you're just lying to yourself!

Sieg: I, a-ah... Look, can we j-just go back to the questions, please?

Met: Alright, alright, if you really want... Alright, so, you've already spoken about her when she was a kid, soo... What about when she grew up? Was she still just as much trouble, or even more so?

Sieg: She did get better as she got older, actually, b-but, I'm pretty sure that's only because I asked her to be nicer to her mother, but, still, she was better. Ah, speaking of her growing up... I remember when she was a kid, she used to have these nightmares. I don't remember what they were about, but they'd scare her quite badly, so she used to come and ask to sleep in my bed instead. It was adorable, ahah...

Met: Aww, she sounds so innocent... But why do you mention it now, if it was when she was a kid?

Sieg: Well when I said as a kid, I meant starting when she was a kid... Even when she was a teenager she'd ask to sleep next to me. I'd constantly ask her if she was being serious, but of course, she'd always say yes. Even when she was 18, practically an adult, she still asked. I stopped even questioning it at that point, because if I ever did anyway, she'd just throw a tantrum and wake everyone in the house up, so I just said yes. I knew she couldn't still be having them at that age, but, nothing bad ever came from it, so I just let her. Well, a-apart from a few times, anyway...

Met: What do you mean? You... Oh, a-ah, I think I know where this is going...

Sieg: Y-Yeah... Everyone, at this point, a-already knows I have a daughter with her... To anyone that doesn't, y-yes, I'm saying that I have a daughter, Siva, who I had w-with Guit... But, most people don't know the story behind it...

Met: I can say it for you, if you're feeling too nervous.

Sieg: No, no, it's alright Met, I can handle it... I was, r-raped, by my own daughter, and that's what led to Siva being born... But, I think knew how Guit felt about me. Back when she slept beside me, when she was 18, she'd sometimes grope me... She always seemed, excited, when it happened, but she always acted like she was asleep when she did it, and I believed her. I'm sure a part of me always knew she wasn't, but I didn't want to accept it... Didn't want to accept the fact that my daughter was a failure...

Met: You didn't tell me that that's how you felt about her.

Sieg: I know, I know... I didn't tell her or Satanica that it was how I felt, either... Because I couldn't handle it. It was one of the things that led to me leaving and going into hiding on the night that she had raped me. I thought that I had failed her as a father, failed Satanica in raising our daughter right. I thought I had done everything by the book, just like any other father would have been with their kid, but when I had finally accepted that all it had done was lead up to that moment that night... It broke me. When I was staying with Maekami, I tried to kill myself on a few different occasions. I would have succeeded on a few occasions if it wasn't for him, too... But we had this little girl that we were looking after called Cae, and when I had finally stopped, it was because of her...

Met: You never told me you tried committing suicide, either... You should have come to the mansion, Sieg. Like on one of those first few days of you being held captive here by Satanica, when you and your friends stayed the night. You know, the night where you and Bis--

Sieg: You c-can stop now, Met...

Met: Still a sensitive subject, I see...

Sieg: O-Of course it is... I still remember that night like it had just happened yesterday... It was one of the best in my life, how could I not remember it?

Met: I'm sure Bis herself would be happy to hear that, Sieg. You know, especially if it was in person for once.

Sieg: I'm sure she'll be listening to this... She'll hear it t-that way...

Met: Well why don't you speak directly to her, then? This is being broadcast live, afterall.

Sieg: I, a-ah... Look, I'm just going to carry on with G-Guit, alright?

Met: Aww, but you're blushing!

Sieg: S-So, one of the other ways I had guessed how Guit really felt was when me, Anna, Licorice and Guit all went looking for Ivlin. Ivlin had ran off into the woods, you see, and Guit had injured herself. I started asking her if she was alright, holding her hand, and her face went red, with her insisting she was fine. She was blushing, but I thought she might have been feeling down, so I asked if she was sure, and that it looked like she had a fever, and I placed a hand on her cheek. It was so unsettling that I still remember it vividly... I remember Guit softly moaning, slightly, under her breath, when she hesitantly placed her hand over mine and whispered 'Please, don't let go...' with her face somehow going even more red... I pulled my hand away from her, and she must have realised what she did, because she became more embarrassed than anything, stumbling over her words...

Met: Do you think that was when you questioned how she felt the most?

Sieg: Oh yeah, definitely... I tried to find a reason as to why she might have acted that way, but I just couldn't... I still repressed it, but I definitely knew something was up at that point...

Met: And, after everything that happened between you two... How is everything now?

Sieg: Well, I'd definitely be lying if I said everything was back to normal, but... I'm not sure things ever will be back to normal... But, we're managing. I think it was my talk with you and Bis that helped me to realise this, but... I don't think of myself as a terrible father anymore. I no longer believe that I failed anyone as a parent. The little girl I mentioned me and Maekami looked after earlier, Cae, it was her that said to me 'If you're really such a bad person, how did you and Maekami make me so perfect?' with a huge smile on my face, before hugging me and telling me that me and Maekami were the best fathers she ever could have asked for. I may not be Cae's actual father, but, I definitely think of her as family. And as for Guit, well... I don't care how different she is. I may never be able to find it in myself to return her feelings, but I'll always love her as my daughter, no matter what she does. She;Oh, ahh... Met?

Met: I swear it's like you try to make me emotional! Why do you have to hit me so damn hard in the feels sometimes?!

Sieg: Well f-first off, y-you can stop hugging me so tightly, you k-know...

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
~A snippet taken from the end of the interview~

Met: ...Ooh, say, do you have anything you'd like to say before we end this?

Sieg: If anything, I'd like to say how important having this interview is, for me, so, thank you for coming to me with the idea of this, but basically, I feel like not many people that I know, truly know much about me. Barely anyone I know, even some people I've been in relationships with, even, know practically nothing about my past, so I hope that this interview can help them to know and understand me better.

Ahah, well you're welcome for my amazing help in your efforts!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably going to be putting that snippet from the ending of the radio at the end of any other snippet's I make, so yeet.


End file.
